


The Queen's Secret Mission

by imaginary_golux, starbirdrampant (ineasako22)



Series: Harlequin [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant
Summary: Point and Clover react badly to unexpected arrivals; but not all surprises are bad. Featuring space dads!Poe and Finn.





	The Queen's Secret Mission

Poe is flying patrol with the new pilots when his sensors ping a ship entering the system. It isn’t a make he recognizes – probably one of the new passenger shuttles – nor is it transmitting the appropriate transponder codes. The first detail isn’t too much of a problem, since he doesn’t entirely pay much attention to anything but his X-wing anymore, but the second…

His radio crackles to life only a moment later.

_“Black Leader, this is Control.”_

There’s a churning in his stomach as his adrenaline rises, but he keyes in a response. “Black Leader here.”

_“We’ve identified a ship entering the system. Can you confirm?”_

His sensors flash a dull, incriminating red. “I can confirm, Control. One passenger shuttle, no escorts. Should we move to intercept?”

_“Negative Black Leader, the General’s expecting this one. Please escort the shuttle back to base. We’ll send up Green Squadron to cover your patrol.”_

“Understood, Control. Heading in now.”

He tags two of the new pilots, a twi’lek named Dara and an Arkanian named Jex, and they swing in behind him as he opens a hailing frequency.

“Attention, passenger shuttle, this is Black Leader. We’ll be escorting you back to base today.”

The voice that comes over the comms chuckles warmly. “ _Understood. Black Leader. I’ll follow you in.”_

Poe turns his X-wing towards the planet as Dara and Jex fall in behind the shuttle in flanking positions. _With three others in this tight of a formation_ , Poe muses. _Our approach could get messy, unless…_

“Control, is the southeastern approach available?”

“ _Affirmative, Black Leader. Clearing the landing pad for you now.”_

Poe and the others break through the last layer of clouds covering the planet, and the rich green jungle of the planet’s surface spreads out before them. Red-stone canyons cut swaths through the greenery, some of them wide enough to hide a cruiser, and Poe tilts his X-wing into one of them. Behind him, on sensors, the shuttle and his other two pilots do the same, though Dara and Jex fall back slightly to allow for the occasional narrowing of the canyon walls.

After one such narrowing, the canyon opens up into a large cave, hidden from aerial view by an enormous overhang that nearly seals off the top of the canyon. Poe and his pilots settle their fighters on the edges of the landing pad located squarely in the mouth of the cave, leaving a space large enough for the personal shuttle to settle safely away from the edge.

A few Pathfinders run up before the shuttle’s door opens, their hands on their blasters, though the weapons aren’t raised, but a shout from further into the cave has them straightening to attention as General Leia walks out, a smile lingering on her face.

Poe, however, is a little bit distracted, since Finn is waiting by the ladder to his cockpit with a wry smile on his handsome face.

Poe grins as he slides down the ladder. “I wasn’t even gone that long.”

Finn smiles wider. “Doesn’t matter,” he says, taking Poe’s face in his hands and kissing him. 

Poe looks around. “Where’s Point and Clover?”

Finn sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck. “They heard we had an unexpected arrival on deck and well…” He glances behind him and up, and Poe follows his gaze just quickly enough to see a slight figure vanish into one of the upper levels of the cave, and his heart sinks.

“Do they…?”

“I told them you’d never lead the First Order in here, and they _do_ believe that,” Finn says, “but they’re still a bit… jumpy.”

Poe’s fingers find Finn’s wrist before he can rub at his neck again. “And what about you?”

“Can’t deny I’m not jumpy, but General Organa says she knows who’s coming, so I’m… better.”

Poe nods. “Right. D’you want to go see who it is, or should we go make sure the kids haven’t hidden under a crate again?”

Finn chuckles. “We should see who it is and _then_ go look for the kids,” he says, quite sensibly. “That way we’ll know what to tell them.”

“There’s that fine strategic mind again,” Poe says warmly. “Alright then. Lead on.”

When they get close, General Organa is embracing another woman about the same age, with the same silver in her hair that the General has. Even their clothes are similar, though the other woman has obviously civilian clothing rather than the pseudo-uniform that the General adopted.

“Ah, Commander Dameron,” General Organa says, beckoning him closer. “I want you to meet someone.”

“Dameron?” asks the other woman, her face creasing into a smile. “Not the same as…?”

General Organa laughs. “The same. Poe here has Shara’s flying skills ten times over. He’s the best pilot I have. And this is Finn. He runs our Pathfinders.” She waves a hand at their new guest. “Boys, this is her Ladyship, Sosha Soruna.”

“If you’re not keeping your title, _Princess_ , then you don’t get to add mine in there.” Sosha laughs. “Call me Sosha. Ancestors know your mother did,” she says, grabbing Poe’s hand where it hovers uncertainly between them.

“Sosha Soruna,” Poe says faintly, “As in…. _That_ Sosha Soruna?”

She laughs harder. “Yes. I’m _that_ Sosha Soruna. And you’re Shara Bey’s son.” Her eyes flick approvingly over Finn. “Take after your mother I see.”

Poe flushes and grips Finn’s hand tighter – though he isn’t sure when he reached out to grab it. “Yes ma’am, I try.”

Sosha grins again and pats Poe’s face with a weathered hand before turning back to the General. “Now, I’m pretty sure I didn’t just come here so you could show me pretty young men. Especially since you know they don’t do it for me. Got any of that tea left?”

The two women wind their way through the various technicians and crew crowding the landing pad as Poe and Finn stare after them in shocked amazement.

“Did that actually just happen?” Poe asks, shutting his mouth with a click. “Am I dreaming?”

Finn laughs. “I don’t think so. I mean, you’re not dreaming. Should we go tell the kids that there’s a queen here to visit?”

“Yes,” Poe says. “But we can leave out the bit about her calling us pretty young men, I think.”

Finn snorts a laugh. “Yes,” he agrees solemnly. “I think that would be wise.”

They find Point and Clover holed up in their room, with the door sealed against even BB-8, who’s beeping forlornly in the hallway. In an eerie echo of the events of a week ago, Poe knocks on the door again.

“Clover? Point? You guys okay?”

“No First Order,” Finn adds, with a sideways glance at Poe. “Just one of the General’s old friends, come to visit.”

The door slides open just enough to see Point’s face, and Poe’s heart plummets at the holdout blaster that isn’t quite hidden behind the semi-open door.

“All clear?” Point asks Finn, who nods.

“Yeah. All clear.”

The door slides open the rest of the way, and Point reverses his grip on the blaster, holding the weapon out to Poe grip-first. Poe takes it gingerly, switching the safety on as soon as he has a good grasp on it.

“Is this… my hold out blaster? From my emergency kit?” He asks, careful to keep his voice even and light.

Point nods, his shoulders stiff. He isn’t looking down or away, rather he’s looking right at Poe, but Poe doesn’t like the blankness of his stare, or the uneasy way Point swallows when Poe is silent just a little bit too long.

Poe very carefully does not sigh as he tucks the blaster into the small of his back, just under the utility belt. “Guess we need to get you two your own emergency kits, then, so you don’t have to go through mine. Mine’s a bit far away from your room to be useful in a real emergency.”

Point’s eyes snap to his, shock warring with a raw, naked hope, that sends pangs through Poe’s chest. “I thought you didn’t want us carrying weapons?” Point asks.

“I don’t,” Poe tells him. “But you _are_ trained for them. And I’d rather you had them and didn’t need them, as opposed to needing them and not having them.” He fixes Point with a look that he vaguely remember his father giving him after he passed his exams for the Academy. “But you’re going to learn all the appropriate _Resistance_ procedures and protocols first, like any other recruit. I’d rather not have you shooting someone on accident.”

“Yes, sir,” Point says fervently. “ _Thank_ you, sir.”

Poe sighs. “You don’t have to call me sir,” he says, knowing he’s never going to win that particular argument. “So, d’you want to come meet Sosha Soruna?”

Clover pops her head out from under the bed before rapidly sliding out onto the floor, clutching a hold-out blaster of her own. “That’s who was in the shuttle?” she asks, handing the blaster to Poe without being asked, though she won’t quite meet his eyes. “ _Queen_ Sosha Soruna?”

Finn has a look on his face that Poe thinks may be a suppressed smile, but he can’t be sure. “Yeah, Queen Sosha Soruna. Though I don’t think she’s a Queen anymore,” Finn says.

Poe slips the other blaster into his belt – _where in blazes do they keep getting them?_ – and offers a hand to Clover. “Come on, we’ll go see if she can meet you two after she’s done talking with General Organa.”

The two women are actually in the commissary when Poe and Finn lead the children into it, taking up a corner of one of the tables with a spread of a few of Clover’s rolls and a rich smelling black tea that steeping in a pot nearby. Poe is slightly hesitant to approach, but General Organa spots him – possibly through the back of her head – and beckons the lot of them over.

“These are the children I was telling you about,” General Organa says. “This is Clover and Point. The rest were sent elsewhere.”

Sosha smiles. “I’d heard that Yavin had gotten a sudden influx of new arrivals, but I hadn’t realized they were children.” She looks at Point. “That was a brave thing you did, choosing to come here. It’s no small thing to fight against an Empire.”

Point’s eyes shine and he snaps a salute. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“And I’m guessing you’re the cook?” Sosha asks Clover, her fingers flicking at the plate of rolls. “These are some of the best sweet-rolls I’ve had in awhile, and I’ve had Palace food.”

Clover blushes and hides a smile. “Thank you, ma’am.” She gulps nervously, then asks, “Did you _really_ fly under Shara Bey’s command?”

Sosha chuckles. “I really did,” she says. “I suppose Commander Dameron has told you the story?”

Clover nods eagerly. “We had a thunderstorm and it sounded like live fire exercises, but it wasn’t, and then Commander Dameron came and sat with us and told us a story like he said his mother used to tell him.” She trails off into a blush, then mutters. “It was a very nice story.”

“I’ve no doubt of that,” Sosha grins. “Not if Commander Dameron told it.” Her chronometer buzzes, and she glances at it with a frown before turning to General Organa. “Unfortunately I have to head back, or the Royal Advisory Council will gang up on the new King without me.”

General Organa laughs. “How’s this one doing?”

“They’re getting younger every year, I swear. Even if this one is as smart as I was at his age.” She turns to Poe and Finn. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to stay longer. If I’d known that Shara Bey’s son was stationed here, I would have come sooner.” She bows solemnly to Point and Clover, much to their surprise. “I’m _very_ glad to have met you too. Keep up the good work.”

She rises from the table, snagging a few rolls and wrapping them up in a napkin before sliding them into a pouch on her belt. “Care to walk with me, Commander Dameron?”

Startled, Poe squeezes Clover’s hand once and lets go, offering his open palm for the former Naboo Queen to take, but she just smirks at him and strides off faster than he anticipates, leaving him scrambling slightly to catch up.

“You’re very much like her, you know,” she tells him as they make their way through the winding corridors back to the landing pad. “I can see Shara in your eyes and in the way you look at that boy of yours. Though I think she’d be amused at just how many stormtroopers you picked up.”

Poe flushes. “I didn’t _try_ to. They just happened.”

Sosha laughs. “Of course you didn’t try to. That’s how all the best people show up. You never _try_ to look for them. They just happen to find you.”

Her shuttle is waiting on the landing pad, and Poe nods at a technician who signals to him that the shuttle’s fuel tank is full.

“Well this is me,” Sosha tells him, stopping on the ramp leading up to the shuttle’s interior. “If you ever get the chance, bring your man and those kids of yours to my family’s estates on Naboo. We’re always happy to have the son of Shara Bey as a guest.”

Poe bows. “Thank you, your Highness,” he adds with a faint grin, and Sosha’s laughter echoes throughout the landing pad, dying out only when her shuttle’s ramp slides closed behind her.

He watches the shuttle navigate its way back into the canyon proper, bubbles of warm, golden happiness sitting behind his breastbone, and turns around to go back to Finn and the family they’ve pulled together despite everything.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on tumblr at: [imaginarygolux](http://imaginarygolux.tumblr.com) and [starbirdrampant](https://starbirdrampant.tumblr.com)


End file.
